


Teen Beach Movie (Starring Julie and the Phantoms)

by Lea_Jamie_Lovegood



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: Teen Beach Movie - Freeform, singing and dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_Jamie_Lovegood/pseuds/Lea_Jamie_Lovegood
Summary: This is just Teen Beach Movie using the Julie and the Phantoms characters.I would recommend watching the movie, but it can be read without any knowledge of TBM.Also, Homophobia literally doesn't exist. The movie is still from 1962, and homophobia has never been a thing.
Relationships: Julie/Luke (Julie and the Phantoms), Julie/Nick (Julie and the Phantoms), Luke/Reggie (Julie and the Phantoms), Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	1. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are just the list of characters. 
> 
> I wrote the JATP character and what TBM character they are playing. 
> 
> I also icluded pictures of the TBM characters.

Julie as Mack

Luke as Brady

Nick as Tanner

Reggie as Lela

Bobby as Butchy

Alex as Lugnut

Willie as Seacat

Flynn as Chee Chee

Carrie as Struts

Caleb Covington as Les Camembert

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that the characters synched up pretty perfectly.


	2. Surf Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that I recommend watching, or even just listening, to the songs but imagine them being sung by the other characters.

_ (A girl with curly hair, Julie, and a boy with brown shaggy hair, Luke, walked onto the beach. They were both dripping wet from the water, a massive wave having just pushed them under a few minutes ago.) _

Julie: Luke, I have to be on a flight in two hours so I can get to that interview. My whole future depends on this.

Luke: Why are you going to that stupid prep school when you could stay here. Your dad and brother are here, I'm here.

Julie: Luke, I don't have a choice. My aunt and I had an agreement.

Luke: You can change your mind Jules. 

Julie: It's what my mom wanted. And I have to surf these conditions before I have to leave.

Luke: Um, Julie.

_ (Luke pointed out towards the water. Where the giant waves had once been, the water was still. Soft music was coming from somewhere.) _

Julie: Luke, what is that?

_ (Luke and Julie peeked over a large boat. They see a large group of people singing and dancing on the beach.) _

**_All:_ **

**_♪Blue sky_ **

**_Gentle breeze_ **

**_What a day_ **

**_Sunshine and sweet harmonies_ **

**_Time to play_ **

**_No more complications_ **

**_From now on just good vibrations♪_ **

Luke: Julie, we're in the movie. 

Julie: What movie?

Luke: My movie, Wet Side Story.

_ (A car pulled up, honking, and a bunch of people climbed out of it. A blonde boy, Nick, was the last one out.) _

**_Nick:_ **

**_♪On my way_ **

**_Feeling fine_ **

**_Can see my reflection in my surfboard shine_ **

**_I can hardly wait to cause a commotion_ **

**_Come on everyone, jump into the ocean_ **

**_Flyin' high_ **

**_Just outta reach_ **

**_No ands, ifs, buts_ **

**_We're nuts for the beach♪_ **

_ (Luke was lip synching along to the song.) _

**_All:_ **

**_♪Surf surf_ **

**_Surf surf crazy_ **

**_(Surf surf, surf surf crazy)_ **

**_Grab the perfect wave, say hi to the sky_ **

**_Surf surf sand_ **

**_It's a bikini wonderland_ **

**_Summer's on and we've gone_ **

**_Surf surf crazy♪_ **

_ (A boy with long brown hair and tan skin, Willie, joined Nick at the front of the group.) _

**_Nick and Willie:_ **

**_♪The radio blasts_ **

**_Here's the plan_ **

**_Soak up the sun and get the ultimate tan_ **

**_We can hardly wait to show our devotion_ **

**_Here we go again into the ocean_ **

**_Now's the time_ **

**_So here's the speech_ **

**_Don't look back_ **

**_Have a ball at the beach♪_ **

_ (Luke pulled Julie to start singing and dancing.) _

**_All:_ **

**_♪Surf surf_ **

**_Surf surf crazy_ **

**_(Surf surf, surf surf crazy)_ **

**_Grab the perfect wave, say hi to the sky_ **

**_Surf surf sand_ **

**_It's a bikini wonderland_ **

**_Summer's on and we've gone_ **

**_Surf surf crazy_ **

**_Burn is hot_ **

**_Water warm_ **

**_A cool seaside match_ **

**_Catch a wave_ **

**_Turn it up_ **

**_Make a splash_ **

**_Make a splash_ **

**_Make a splash♪_ **

_ (Everyone lined up, and one by one passed under a limbo stick.) _

Nick: I’m Nick!

Willie: Willie!

Girl: Giggles!   


Boy: Rascal!

Another Girl: Kiki!

Luke: Luke!

Julie: I’m Julie. 

**_All:_ **

**_♪Cowabunga Attack_ **

**_Surf surf_ **

**_Surf surf crazy_ **

**_(Surf surf, surf crazy)_ **

**_Grab the perfect wave, say hi to the sky_ **

**_Surf surf sand_ **

**_It's a bikini wonderland_ **

**_Summer's on and we've gone_ **

**_Summer's on and we've gone_ **

**_Summer's on and we've gone_ **

**_Surf surf crazy♪_ **

Luke: Crazy, right?

Julie: I’d say so.

_ (Luke pulled Julie to follow all of the surfers into the nearby restaurant, Ray’s.) _


	3. Cruisin for a Bruisin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite number in the whole movie.

Luke: This is Ray’s, the restaurant where the surfers and bikers all hang.

Julie: Bikers? What Bikers?

_ (Luke pointed towards the door, where a low rumble could be heard, and a tall blonde boy, Alex, in a leather jacket entered combing his hair. From the other doors, two girls emerged, the first one had her hair braided in an updo, Flynn, and the brunette one, Carrie, popped a piece of gum.) _

Luke: Each gang wants the other gone so they can have it for themselves. Here comes Bobby the leader of the motorcycle gang, The Rodents.

Julie: The Rodents?

_ (Bobby rode in on a motorcycle, parked, and started to walk to the middle of the room. The bikers all flocked behind him.) _

Luke: How cool is that!

Julie: So we landed in the middle of a surf and turf war?!

Bobby: Surfers. Thought I smelled something fishy. 

Willie: Rodents. I knew I shoulda laid out some traps.

Alex: I thought you surfers were all washed up.

Flynn: You should make like the ocean and wave goodbye. Because Bobby wants this place to himself.

Carrie: Yeah. Bobby wants this place all to himself.

Bobby: They does not lie.

Willie: Sorry, but Ray’s is the perfect hangout. We want it all to ourselves.

Bobby: I’m so very sorry, but that might not probably happen.

_ (Nick, pushed his way through the crowd of surfers, standing in front of Bobby.) _

Nick: What?

Bobby: I’ll show ya what.

_ (Bobby snapped past Nick, towards the jukebox. A guy in a leather jacket, Reggie, had been leaning up against it. He inserted a coin into the machine, and then bumped it with his hips to get it to start playing.) _

Luke: Stand back.

Julie: Why?

Luke: You’ll see.

**_Bobby:_ **

**_♪You better run, run, run_ **

**_A-here we come_ **

**_Revving our engines under the sun_ **

**_You're cruisin' for a bruisin'_ **

**_Woah, keeping it cool_ **

**_Smooth and steady_ **

**_Slicked back hair_ **

**_Man, things are getting heavy_ **

**_You're cruisin' for a bruisin'_ **

**_Two wheels and an open road_ **

**_Wrapped in leather_ **

**_Ready to go_ **

**_Don't stop, stop the music_ **

**_We ride fast like a bullet_ **

**_We do anything we want, anytime we want_ **

**_Oh yeah, oh yeah_ **

**_We just ride, ride, ride all day_ **

**_We're not gonna live any other way♪_ **

**_Reggie:_ **

**_♪Bubblegum, cherry pop_ **

**_Go to the hop_ **

**_Hanging with my brother 'cause his friends are so hot_ **

**_While they're cruisin' for some bruisin'♪_ **

_ (Luke hopped in, pulling on a leather jacket.) _

**_Luke:_ **

**_♪Alright_ **

**_I went to the drive-in and what did I see?_ **

**_A hundred little betties all staring at me!_ **

**_I was cruisin' for some lovin'!_ **

**_I got these two wheels and an open road_ **

**_So, pop that clutch, I'm ready to go!_ **

**_Don't stop, stop the music_ **

**_We ride fast like a bullet_ **

**_We do anything we want, anytime we want_ **

**_Oh yeah, oh yeah_ **

**_We just ride, ride, ride all day_ **

**_We're not gonna live any other way_ **

**_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way_ **

**_Oh, it goes 1, 2, 1, 2, 3_ **

**_A-who, who, who's ridin' with me?_ **

**_I've got a gang full of bruisers, all cruisin' with me_ **

**_And we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up the streets_ **

**_Oh♪_ **

_ (A biker threw a guitar at Luke, and he played out a solo on it as the bikers danced.) _

**_All:_ **

**_♪Don't stop, stop the music_ **

**_We ride fast like a bullet_ **

**_We do anything we want, anytime we want_ **

**_Oh yeah, oh yeah_ **

**_We just ride, ride, ride all day_ **

**_We're not gonna live any other way_ **

**_So don't stop, stop the music_ **

**_We ride fast like a bullet_ **

**_We do anything we want, anytime we want_ **

**_Oh yeah, oh yeah_ **

**_We just ride, ride, ride all day_ **

**_We're not gonna live any other way_ **

**_No, we're not gonna live any other way_ **

**_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way_ **

**_Oh♪_ **

_ (Luke slid to his knees in front of Julie as the song finished.) _

Julie: You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?

Luke: I’ve always wanted to be in that number. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do this with other movies and or ships? 
> 
> If so, which ones?


	4. Falling For Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I did a oneshot with this song for my JATP oneshots book, but I thought of this moment in the movie and pictured Reggie singing it.

Julie: Luke, my entire future depends on us getting out of here, like now.

Luke: Maybe we need to figure out how we got here to figure out how to leave. So we came in on a storm, maybe that has something to do with it.

Julie: So we have to wait for a storm to get out of here?!

Luke: Yeah, but we’re in luck because there’s a huge storm at the end of the movie. 

Julie: Okay, what are we gonna do in the meantime? 

_ (A bunch of surfers came through the doors and saw them.) _

Willie: Hey, we’re having a shredder shindig tonight here at Ray’s. You should both make the scene.

Luke: Sounds blastin'!

_ (The surfers left cheering and shouting.) _

Julie: We’re stuck in another dimension and your idea of a good use of time is to party! 

_ (Suddenly both she and Luke gasped as they appeared in different, more time appropriate clothes. It was night, and music was coming from Ray’s. Luke and Julie walked inside, and Luke pulled her towards the dance floor as the music started.) _

**_Reggie:_ **

**_♪The day started ordinary_ **

**_Boys walking by (ooo ooo)_ **

**_It was the same old story_ **

**_Too fresh or too shy (ooo ooo)_ **

**_I’m not the kind to fall for a guy_ **

**_Who flashes a smile (It goes on for miles)_ **

**_Don’t usually swoon_ **

**_But I’m over the moon (Cause he was just too cool for school)_ **

**_And now I’m_ **

**_Falling for ya, falling for ya_ **

**_I know I shouldn’t but I_ **

**_I just can’t stop myself from_ **

**_Falling for ya, falling for ya_ **

**_Can’t hold on any longer_ **

**_And now I’m falling for you_ **

**_Now we’re going steady_ **

**_He’s the cat’s meow (Meow Meow!)_ **

**_He says I’m a betty_ **

**_And we paint the town (ooo ooo)_ **

**_I’m not the kind to fall for a guy_ **

**_Just cause he says hi (when he’s cruisin by)_ **

**_He’s ready to race_ **

**_And I’m catching his gaze (They’ll go on like this for days)♪_ **

Julie: I don’t have time to wait around for the storm. I’m gonna head to the beach and find a way out of here.

Luke: Julie, this is the best part of the movie! Where the two leads get together.

Julie: You enjoy it. I’ll let you know if I come up with anything. 

_ (Luke watched as she walked towards the door, and bumped into Nick, falling into the lead’s arms.) _

**_Reggie (continued):_ **

**_♪It feels like I tumbled from another world_ **

**_Into your arms and it’s so secure_ **

**_Maybe I’ll stumble but I know can_ **

**_Head over heels I’m gonna be your man♪_ **

_ (Reggie was about to fall off the stage. Luke rushed forward to catch Reggie in his arms, Reggie singing the last lines staring into Luke’s eyes.) _

**_Reggie (continued):_ **

**_♪And now I’m_ **

**_Falling for ya, falling for ya_ **

**_I know I shouldn’t but I_ **

**_I just can’t stop myself from_ **

**_Falling for ya, falling for ya_ **

**_Can’t hold on any longer_ **

**_And now I’m falling for you♪_ **

Reggie: You saved my life.

Luke: Not really. The stage is, like, two feet up.

Reggie: I guess I literally fell for you, huh? I’m Reggie.

Luke: I know, I mean, yeah you are. I’m Luke.

_ (Meanwhile, Julie was still in Nick’s arms.) _

Nick: Nice of you to drop in. 

Julie: Um sorry, I didn’t see you.

Nick: Now that you do, do you like what you see? 

Julie: Sure, it’s really nice to meet you. Excuse me for just one second. Luke, can I have a moment?

_ (Julie moved away from Nick, and towards Luke before pulling him away from Reggie.) _

Reggie: It was great falling into you. I hope we can do it again some time.

Julie: The mannequin with six rows of teeth just asked me out.

Luke: Julie, something’s not right. 

Julie: We could write a list of all the things that aren’t right. Starting with the fact that there are enough things to make a list!

Luke: Look around, nothing’s happening. It’s almost dull.

Julie: Okay. And?

Luke: Okay so when Reggie sings that song about finding the perfect boy and being happy, It’s Nick who’s supposed to catch him as he’s walking by.

Julie: Okay, what happens right after he catches him?

Luke: They fall instantly in love, but are pulled apart, and a full-on dance war breaks out. 

Julie: It’s almost like nobody knows exactly what to do next. 

_ (Everyone was looking around, waiting for something to happen. Julie pulled Luke outside.) _

Julie: Reggie and Nick were supposed to fall into each other’s arms, find love, and then are pulled apart by a turf war. That’s how the movie’s written?

Luke: But instead they fell into our arms, and now, they’re into us.

Julie: And there’s no turf war. 

Luke: Right.

Julie: So we changed the movie? 

Luke: We changed the movie.

Julie: We changed the movie. Do you think it will affect anything else?

Luke:It affected who they fell for. Who knows what else it could affect.

Julie: Luke, you said that there’s a storm at the end of the movie that we can ride out of here one. 

Luke: Yeah, three days after they meet.

Julie: I'm gonna ask you something, even though I know and, I know you know, I don't wanna know. Is there anything that happens in the next three days that could,somehow affect that storm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your favorite song from the movie?
> 
> Also just wanted to say I love seeing all your comments. You are all so supportive and make me feel so good about putting my work out there.


	5. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I also already did a oneshot based off of a version of this song in my oneshots book.

Luke: Caleb Covington wants Ray’s, but they won’t sell it to him. He decides to make a machine that will alter the weather. The surfers would leave to find another spot to surf since there would be no waves, and the bikers wouldn’t come back because of the humidity. In the movie, Reggie and Nick discover Caleb’s plan. They unite the surfers and bikers to destroy the machine, which ends in an explosion that creates the storm.

Julie: So if Reggie and Nick don’t get back together, which would put the movie back on track the way it’s supposed to play out. 

Luke: The chain of events that create that storm won’t happen. 

Julie: And we’ll be stuck here and never get home. 

_ (Reggie rushed over towards them, resting his head against Luke’s chest.) _

Reggie: Thanks again Luke for catching me. Oh, are you two together? I would never want to take someone else’s boy, and I should’ve asked if you were…

Julie: Oh, we’re not together. And Luke is open to everyone. 

Reggie: So you wouldn’t mind if Luke took me for a walk on the beach? 

_ (Julie nodded.) _

Reggie: Meet you by the water Luke. Oh, and it was very nice to meet you.

_ (Once Reggie had gone, Luke turned back to Julie.) _

Luke: I don’t get it. First you break up with me but then you throw me in the arms of someone else!

Julie: He’s crushing on you.

Luke: I like you. And until you go off to that school, I'm not gonna like anyone else but you. The way I like you.

Julie: I can explain it to you, Luke, but I can't understand it for you. 

_ (Luke looked between where Reggie leaned up against a lifeguard tower and Nick was sitting farther down the beach playing guitar.)  _

Luke: So the way to get him to like him, is for me to deflect his affections off of me and on to him. 

Julie: I hope so. I’m gonna do the same thing with Nick.

Luke: Okay, I’ll be back as soon as I can get that smokin’ boy to hate me.

_ (Luke joined Reggie, and Julie walked over to Nick.) _

Julie: Can I join you?

_ (Nick nodded.) _

Nick: You’re different from the other people around here. You mind if I write a song for you?

Julie: Really, Nick, you only like me because you think that running into you was destiny, but not our destiny, your destiny, with someone you’re meant to be with that isn’t me. Maybe even a guy.

_ (Nick adjusted his guitar anway, and played the first chord.) _

**_Nick:_ **

**_♪I believe we all have a soulmate_ **

**_A chance for a perfect duet_ **

**_I believe in hopeless devotion_ **

**_I just haven't found it yet_ **

**_But in my mind I see_ **

**_The one who is meant for me_ **

**_They'll be someone who is lovely_ **

**_Someone wonderful and true♪_ **

**_Reggie:_ **

**_♪The kinda boy who makes you smile_ **

**_Even when you're feeling blue♪_ **

**_Nick and Reggie:_ **

**_♪Oh I know, I know they’re out there, most definitely_ **

**_Not a phony or a fake, sweeter than a chocolate shake_ **

**_My meant to be!_ **

**_When it's meant to be, you go kinda crazy_ **

**_Meant to be, you forget your own name_ **

**_When it's meant to be, that's destiny callin'_ **

**_And nothing ever will be the same, oh yeah♪_ **

**_Julie:_ **

**_♪You need someone who's into music_ **

**_To ride up high on Cupid's wings♪_ **

**_Luke:_ **

**_♪Find that boy with perfect hair_ **

**_Hello, Hollywood ending with strings♪_ **

**_Julie and Luke:_ **

**_♪And I know, I know they’re out there, can't you see?_ **

**_(Oh, yeah)_ **

**_Maybe you've already met the one you'll never forget_ **

**_Your meant to be!_ **

**_'Cause when it's meant to be, the stars seem to glisten_ **

**_Meant to be, all the clouds depart_ **

**_When it's meant to be, that's destiny callin'_ **

**_And if you listen you'll find your heart♪_ **

**_Julie and Reggie:_ **

**_♪Four eyes meet, and the meet is sweet_ **

**_Could it lead to something more?♪_ **

**_Luke and Nick:_ **

**_♪What's the deal, when the way you feel_ **

**_Is something you've never felt before?♪_ **

_ (Julie and Luke had Reggie and Nick facing each other with towels hung between them, and they pulled the towels away.) _

Reggie: Oh!

Nick: Gee!

_ (Reggie and Nick ran in opposite directions without even seeing each other.) _

Luke: Um...

Julie: Plan B?

_ (Julie pulled Nick, and Luke dragged Reggie to dance.) _

**_All:_ **

**_♪When it's meant to be, you go kinda crazy_ **

**_Meant to be, you forget your own name_ **

**_When it's meant to be, that's destiny callin'_ **

**_And nothing ever will be the same♪_ **

_ (Nick and Reggie were even partnered to dance, but ran off in different directions after.) _

Julie: I don’t think we’re any closer than we were before. 

Luke: Not really no.

Julie: What if we can’t get them together? We could be stuck here forever.

Luke: Would it be so bad?

Julie: Every minute that I'm here, is another minute that I'm not doing what my mom wanted.

Luke: Every minute that we're here, we're together. Besides, when will we get another chance to be in a movie? Like, actually in a movie? Come on, Julie. What's your hurry to grow up and leave?

Julie: Everyone’s counting on me to. 

Luke: Do you really want to?

Julie: I thought you understood.

Luke: I do.

Julie: Then help me get home.

Luke: Fine.

Julie: Maybe we just need to get Reggie and Nick to spend more time with each other without peer pressure?

Luke: Right, so they get to know each other as people, and not just rivals. How are we gonna do that?

Julie: I don't know, but I'm not gonna stop until I figure it out. 


	6. Can't Stop Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to include this song but I wanted a song in each chapter so... here it is. 
> 
> This chapter is a little skippy, and it doesn't sync up exactly with the movie.

Nick: I've never been beaten on the waves before, especially not by a girl.

Julie: I think that girls can do anything guys can do. 

Nick: If I was gonna think something right now, I think… I think that people aren't always what I think.

Julie: Does that go for bikers too?

Nick: The truth is, bikers aren't that bad. They want the same thing we want. We just want it better.

Julie: So why all the conflict between you? 

Nick: I don't know. It's sort of what everyone expects. Like, it's the way it's always been, I guess.

Julie: It's, like, your heart's telling you one thing but… You feel like you have to do something else.

Nick: Yeah. I feel like it's just the "something else" that always gets in the way. Oh, I made this for you. 

_ (He handed her a crown of flowers.) _

Julie: It’s beautiful. Thanks.

  
  


Julie: How are things with you and Luke? 

_ (They were in Reggie’s room, and he was doing Julie’s hair.)  _

Reggie: Good. I guess. How are things with you and Nick?

Julie: Good. I guess. 

Reggie: You know, sometimes...I think that boys don't tell us what they're thinking just because telling us would involve more thinking. But they make up for it by being cute...And boys.

Julie: Hey, that's a really pretty necklace.

Reggie: It's Hawaiian. It means friendship forever. Like us now.

Julie: You’re not at all what I thought you’d be.

Reggie: I'm not as much like me as people think. You know, it's funny. I feel like I could tell you anything.

Julie: Yeah, I know, it does feel like that, doesn't it.

Reggie: I have a secret I've never told anybody.

Julie: Well you can tell me if you want. I mean, friendship forever right?

Reggie: Okay, okay. 

_ (Reggie pulled Julie to sit with him on his bed.) _

Reggie: I wanna surf. 

Julie: Surf? Cool.

Reggie: I mean, like a pro. It's absolutely insane, I know. And if my brother ever found out, he would blow a gasket. But that’s what I want to do. It’s crazy, huh?

Julie: Reggie. Never let anyone tell you what you can and can’t do in life. 

Reggie: But... How do I do that?

Julie: It’s not always easy, believe me.

Reggie: So, you think I should surf?

Julie: You definitely should surf. Know what? Luke would even teach you. I mean, he taught me everything I know, and I'm a pretty great surfer, right?

Reggie: You really think he would do that?

Julie: Yeah. It's a perfect plan. I'll set it up.

Reggie: Okay. Thank you! Thank you!

  
  


_ (Julie and Luke were walking along the beach, trying to figure out how to get the two leads together.Julie fell into the water, but when she got out her hair was dry.)  _

Julie: Luke, we’re morphing into the movie!

_ (Music started playing, and suddenly Julie’s feet started moving.) _

**_Julie:_ **

**_♪What's going on?_ **

**_This can't be happening_ **

**_Don't tell me it's a song (It’s a song)_ **

**_This wasn't how I planned it_ **

**_Can't you see that this has gone too far?_ **

**_Please just pause the DVR_ **

**_Someone won't you make it stop?_ **

**_I'm losing my mind♪_ **

**_Luke:_ **

**_♪I don’t see a problem♪_ **

**_Julie:_ **

**_♪Everything I say it rhymes_ **

**_Here comes another line♪_ **

**_Luke:_ **

**_♪Just close your eyes if you don't want to see♪_ **

**_Julie:_ **

**_♪What's this choreography?_ **

**_Someone, won't you make it stop?♪_ **

**_Julie and Luke:_ **

**_♪Oh, I can't stop singing_ **

**_Make it stop, make it stop_ **

**_Am I real or just a prop?_ **

**_Oh, I can't stop singing_ **

**_So let's just talk_ **

**_Talk, talk♪_ **

**_Julie:_ **

**_♪It's just a song_ **

**_An inefficient way to move the story along_ **

**_I'm done!♪_ **

**_Luke:_ **

**_♪You're just being cynical♪_ **

**_Julie:_ **

**_♪No, it's just the principle_ **

**_Someone won't you make it, make it stop_ **

**_(Don’t make it stop)♪_ **

**_Julie and Luke:_ **

**_♪Oh, I can't stop singing_ **

**_Make it stop, make it stop, am I real or just a prop?_ **

**_Oh, I can't stop singing_ **

**_So let's just talk_ **

**_Talk, Talk_ **

**_Talk, Talk_ **

**_Talk, Talk,_ **

**_Talk, talk, talk, talk_ **

**_Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk♪_ **

**_Julie:_ **

**_♪We're trapped inside a musical revue♪_ **

**_Luke:_ **

**_♪At least I'm here with you_ **

**_I don't want to make it stop♪_ **

**_Julie and Luke:_ **

**_♪Oh, I can't stop singing_ **

**_Make it stop, make it stop, am I real or just a prop?_ **

**_Oh, I can't stop singing_ **

**_Does it stop, does it stop, is it ever gonna stop?_ **

**_Oh, I can't stop singing_ **

**_So let's just talk♪_ **

Julie: Oh, it’s over. Back to the plan.

Luke: So, we gotta get Reggie and Nick together, we have to make them find out about Caleb’s machine, and have them destroy it before it destroys them.

Julie: Oh, no! We're talking in plot points. 

_ (Caleb Covington appeared in front of them). _

Caleb: Going somewhere? 

Julie: Let's go.

Caleb: You're not going anywhere.

Luke: I know karate. And, like, two other Japanese words.

_ (Caleb pulled out a laser gun of some sort, aiming it at Luke. Luke was launched far back in the sand, Julie rushing over to him.)  _

Julie: Luke, Luke!

Caleb: Oh, he's fine. It was only on stun.

Luke: Ow. In the movie, that looked like it would hurt a whole lot less.


	7. Meant to Be Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love this chapter. One of my favorite Nickinald moments.

_ (Nick walked up to where Julie had asked to meet him, and where Reggie was waiting for Luke.) _

Reggie: Are you waiting for Julie?

Nick: Yeah. Are you waiting for Luke?

Reggie: Yeah...We’re gonna surf.

Nick: What? You like to surf!

Reggie: I know that bikers aren't supposed to like surfing, but I don't care. Oh, my gosh. I don't care.

Nick: You don’t? Hey, you know what?

Reggie: No, I don’t know that either. 

Nick: I’ve always wanted to ride a motorcycle.

Reggie: Are you serious? I grew up riding.

Nick: You know, who would’ve thought a biker and a surfer could have so much in common?

Nick and Reggie: Not me. Stop. Okay I’ll stop.

Reggie: Did you ever think that maybe…The person you thought was perfect for you isn't as perfect for you as, the perfect person for you?

Nick: You mean, you?

Reggie: And, you?

**_Reggie:_ **

**_♪Oh, I know, I know, he’s out there_ **

**_Most definitely♪_ **

**_Nick:_ **

**_♪Maybe you’ve already met_ **

**_The one you’ll never forget♪_ **

**_Nick and Reggie:_ **

**_♪You’re meant to be…♪_ **

**_All:_ **

**_♪La-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da_ **

**_La-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-dum_ **

**_La-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da_ **

**_La-da-da-da-da-da-da, la-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da♪_ **

_ (Reggie was standing on a rock trying to find Nick in the sudden crown of people. When he did he waved, but tripped and fell off the rock into Nick’s arms.) _

**_Nick and Reggie:_ **

**_♪When it’s meant to be_ **

**_You go kinda crazy_ **

**_Meant to be_ **

**_You forget your own name_ **

**_When it’s meant to be_ **

**_It’s destiny callin’_ **

**_And nothin’ ever will be the same!♪_ **

**_All:_ **

**_♪La-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da_ **

**_La-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-dum_ **

**_La-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da_ **

**_La-da-da-da-da-da-da, la-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da♪_ **

Reggie: Wait. What are we going to tell Julie and Luke?

Nick: Yeah. Where are they, anyway?

_ (He leaned down to pick up the flower crown he saw floating in the water.) _

Nick: I gave this to Julie. She was wearing it.

Reggie: Something’s not right. We need to get help.   
  


_ (Nick and Reggie ran up onto the stage in Ray’s.) _

Nick: Everyone listen!

Reggie: Caleb Covington wants to destroy us! He built a weather…

Nick: A weather machine that will stop the tide... 

Reggie: And rust our bikes, just to get rid of us.

Nick: Plus he has Julie and Luke held captive in a secret location. We don’t know where it is because it’s... a secret.

Reggie: We need your help. 

Alex: Us or them?

Willie: Us!

Carrie: I think he meant us!

Reggie: I mean all of us!

Nick: Our only hope is to work together, free our friends, and destroy that weather machine before it destroys our world. 

Alex: Why should we do anything with them?

Willie: We didn't wanna do anything with you first!

Nick: Together, we can help each other.

Flynn: Why should we listen to you?

Nick: I never thought I'd have anything in common with a biker. That is...Until I took a ride with one. In fact, all that fighting ever did for us was stop us from seeing...What we all have in common.Ray’s, the beach, and...Us.

_ (Nick reached out to grab Reggie’s hand, looking at him adoringly. Bobby started moving towards the stage quickly, Reggie gasping and letting go of Nick’s hand. He stood right in front of Nick, his chest puffed out, lifting his hand. He wiped a tear from his eye, and snapped for a bandana.) _

Bobby: I love you bro. Now let’s do this...Together!

All: Together!   
  


_ (Luke and Julie were tied up against the machine in the lighthouse. Julie started laughing.) _

Luke: Okay, you’ve lost it. 

Julie: If we hadn't come here...I'd be on the plane right now, heading to some...private school to become something that...I really don't wanna be.

Luke: You don’t, do you?

Julie: I’ve spent this entire movie telling Reggie to follow his heart and do what he loves. And he did. He’s more courageous than I am.

Luke: That’s not true. You're braver than anyone I know. So you're glad we came?

Julie: I couldn't be more glad. It's, like, I'm tied up, but at the same time...I've never felt more free. You were right. What's the hurry to grow up? When I could be stuck in 1962 with you.

**_Julie:_ **

**_♪When it's meant to be_ **

**_The stars seem to glisten♪_ **

**_Julie and Luke:_ **

**_♪Meant to be_ **

**_All the clouds depart_ **

**_When it's meant to be♪_ **

**_Luke:_ **

**_♪It's destiny callin'♪_ **

**_Julie and Luke:_ **

**_♪And if you listen, you'll find your heart♪_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	8. Surfs Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! No song for this one, just used it as a title.

Caleb: Bad news, bad news, bad news! The surfers and the bikers have united together in order to destroy me and save you two!

_ (Just then everyone busted through the doors. Caleb shrieked, and ran to hide.) _

Reggie: Julie, Luke!

Nick: We’re here to save you! 

_ (The two leads shared a loving look.) _

Julie: Look at that Luke, they got together all by themselves.

Nick: We’re here to save you! 

_ (Julie glanced down to where their hands were tied.) _

Reggie: Oh yeah!

_ (They were banging on the machine that had been activated.) _

Bobby: We can’t break this thing apart! 

Reggie: Wait. This motor isn't much different than a four stroke, 500cc, flat twin, air-cooled wankel with shaft final and rear wheel drive. The kind you guys refurbish all the time.

Bobby: He's right, but it's too hard to get to without taking the whole thing apart, especially with these sausage fingers. 

Reggie: Not for me it isn’t. 

_ (Reggie climbed onto the machine and pulled out a bobby pin. He adjusted something in the machine, it sparked, and Reggie fell over into Nick’s arms.) _

Bobby: Look out. This whole thing's gonna blow. Let's get outta here!

  
  


_ (Luke and Julie appeared back in front of Ray’s.) _

Julie: How did... how did we get back here?

Luke: It's exactly where we're supposed to be. The movie's back on track.

Julie: We can leave. 

_ (The surfers and bikers ran towards them cheering. Reggie and Nick stopped in front of Luke and Julie.) _

Luke: We gotta get back home. 

Nick: What?

Reggie: No. Stay. You'll love it here. It's always just like this. Perfect.

Nick: Perfect.

Julie: Where we're going, it's perfect, too. I'm gonna make sure of it.

_ (Julie reached out to grab onto Luke’s hand.) _

Bobby: Hey, you guys saved Ray’s. And for that, we are, to you, gratefully grateful.

Reggie: Ever since you guys got here, it's been, like, it's been a different world. 

Julie: It’s not just because of us. 

Reggie: Oh!

_ (Reggie pulled his beaded necklace off of his neck, hanging it over Julie. Julie reached up to hold the charm at the end.) _

Julie: Friendship forever. 

Reggie: Forever. 

_ (Reggie leaned forward to embrace Julie while Nick and Luke did a bro hug. Then Reggie moved to hug Luke and Nick gave Julie a tight squeeze.) _

Nick: Cowabunga! 

Luke: Sure you’re ready?

Julie: Yeah!

_ (Julie grabbed onto Luke’s outstretched hand.) _

Julie was going to make things right and be where her family was and do what her heart wanted.

Maybe she just needed to get stuck in a 1962 beach movie to finally realize it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I loved doing this!  
> What movies would you want to see me do next! I have been thinking about Lemonade Mouth.  
> Also would you want something that follows the movie exactly, or change the storyline a little bit?


End file.
